


One Nice Thing From England

by Tassledown



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Arthur tries to be nice, Gen, Human Names Used, M/M, Specific warnings by chapter, and most everyone knows it, but usually isn't, character exploration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 03:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3103106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tassledown/pseuds/Tassledown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>England likes to do nice things for the people he's close to and works with regularly, but some efforts go over better than others.</p><p>(Note: This is stuff feeling out British Empire!England, not nice!England)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Gift to Scotland

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly character exploration writing for later projects of mine; some of it may not make a ton of sense, it's mostly for feel over actual explanation. If you want to ask for more detail from a snippet, please feel free to do so and I may get a longer piece done on the subject.
> 
> I write Arthur as the British Empire, an Imperialist who wants to 'improve' people by bringing them around to his point of view. This is how people react to him not acting directly towards such ends, and what he does when he isn't in that mindset either.
> 
> (Please note that, as these are in Arthur's POV, I am not writing my opinions of his actions, motivations, and impulses but his own, and it may be upsetting to people who were in abusive situations in the past/present.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> England surprises Scotland with a present to prove he doesn't hate him.

BLAIR: One nice thing from England.

As far as most people were concerned, Arthur and Blair were siblings who just hated each other. Arthur really hated that they thought they had a right to complain about this to him, that they should get along better and he shouldn't be so hostile all the time.

Well, they were right, but it was hardly Arthur who needed to stop being so angry all the time. 

Still, he could try. It was on their way home from court sometime in the modern years that Arthur stopped by a store in London without warning. Blair looked up from the door warily.

“What is it?”

“It's a gift. C'mon, I'm not walking in without you.”

Blair stared at him for a long minute before he got out as well and his breath visibly caught as he looked at the storefront. He glared at him. “What, you decided to take me into some tourist trap?”

Arthur smiled awkwardly. “Why don't you talk to the store owners before you call it that?”

Blair rolled his eyes but he stepped inside and called out a greeting in Gaelic as he did so. He almost tripped as the store owner replied in the same language and happily came around the counter to shake his hand.

“It's a pleasure to meet you, what are you here for?” the owner asked.

“It's a gift, apparently.” Blair gave Arthur a cautiously happy look. “I haven't been told what exactly it constitutes.”

“Ah, sir,” The owner startled when he saw him and smiled again, still speaking Gaelic. “So this is your friend?”

“Yes, he is,” Arthur answered in Gaelic, half to see Blair struggle to hide his surprise. “I'm happy to pay for whatever you need to order in to fit him properly.”

“Of course! Sir, please come this way.”

“Blair,” he said. “You can call me Blair. What am I getting fitted for?”

“Your friend was in here asking about tartans and kilts and the proper outfit for a Highlander. We do reconstructions for medieval enthusiasts. He said you were interested in such things?”

“Oh. Yes. What options do you have?”

Arthur watched Blair follow the owner back and smiled a little, pleased at how surprised Blair obviously was. He hoped it would help lift his mood a little, and things could smooth out between them – at least for a little while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arthur and Blair:  
> England spent a long time trying to stamp out Gaelic language and tradition; Highlanders were considered as savage as Native Americans. I don't have a particular time in mind for when this happened, but obviously it's after a resurgence in interest in Scotland as a more noble history than a barbaric one, sometime modern.  
> (In short, Blair has every reason to hate Arthur.)


	2. A Visit to France

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> England makes a trip to Paris to see his boyfriend; France is surprised he came.

FRANCIS: One nice thing from England.

Arthur hadn't gone to Paris just to visit in several years. He found himself having to adjust his accent constantly to not sound like a Norman, not that anyone knew what that sounded like anymore but he did and he did not want to sound like a Norman. 

Still, he bit his lip nervously and finally sat down at a small coffee shop and pulled out his cell phone to call Francis. 

“Hello Arthur!” Francis said cheerfully.

“Bonjour Francois,” Arthur said in reply, and consciously changing his language. “I hoped you might have some time free today.”

“Oh!” Francis almost didn't reply. “I, um, I might be able to, but I'm not sure I can get to London for some time.” He stumbled over the French words, unfamiliar with using them with him and Arthur felt a twinge of – something. Guilt. Pleasure.

“I had to come to Paris for business, you don't have to go to London. If you're not free, I understand.” He smiled at the waitress as she came up and smoothly ordered himself a coffee, the French coming more easily to his lips the longer he spoke it. He turned back to the cell phone. “I don't want to make you feel like you have to come see me.”

“Non, it's fine, of course I'll come see you.” Francois was almost in tears. “Where are you in Paris, I can find my way to you.”

“It's the little cafe by the harbour, you remember it.”

“You did not drive?”

“Non,” Arthur said. “It would feel crude.”

“Oui, it would.” Francois laughed. “I will be there in twenty minutes, perhaps? I wish to change.”

Arthur felt a thrill of pleasure. “I look forward to it.”

“You should.”

“I always do.”

“Merci, mon ange. I will see you soon.”

Arthur made an agreeing noise and hung up the phone with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arthur and Francis:  
> I tend to write them as both completely in love with each other, and Arthur still being very abusive towards Francis, including denigrating his use of his own language and the French version of his name - hence Francis' surprise at Arthur using it. This isn't really based on history, but on the extrapolation of how Arthur's history with other countries played out.
> 
> This is obviously modern, but not otherwise given any particular date.


	3. A Chat with America

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> England invites America to his house between meetings to look at some pieces of history he's kept around.

ALFRED: One nice thing from England.

“Good lord, how old is this thing?” Alfred laughed. He spread out the coat with a grin. “Did you really wear it?”

“Of course I did,” Arthur said. He kept his voice from sounding cross with effort. He'd invited Alfred to see the things. He was not going to be angry the boy was acting like himself. He knew better. “It was in style.”

“Yeah, but it's terrible.”

“Has that ever stopped anyone?”

“Okay, that's true.” Alfred carefully hung the coat back over the hanger and moved on to another article of clothing. He made another curious noise and then picked up some of the hard items from a box. “Have you kept something from every era?”

“Once history became interesting, I made an effort to do so.”

“Huh.” Alfred held up one thing and frowned. “Um, is this what it looks like?”

“It's a codpiece, yes.” Arthur agreed.

“And you wore it.”

“Yes,” Arthur didn't bother to keep the long-suffering out of his tone. “I did. Along with every other man at court, including Francis and Antonio and Gilbert and Ivan.”

“Okay, I don't believe you on the last two.”

“You can ask them sometime.”

“I'll have to.” Alfred quickly lost interest in the codpieces and moved on to pulling open a drawer to look at the contents. This got a more admiring look from him and he lifted out the gun with a reverent gesture. “Oh, this is so nice! I remember these guns.”

“Do you not have any?” Arthur said, his eyes glowing with pride.

“Huh? Oh, no I have some, I meant that I remember when you were using these.”

“Really?” Arthur straightened against the wall.

“What? Yeah, of course I do.” Alfred gave him a confused look. “You were on the ship then, when you brought me home to England with you.”

“Yes, but I didn't think you remembered much from those years.”

“Oh. Well, yeah, of course I do. Just because they weren't good memories doesn't mean I forget them all.” He gave the gun a detailed inspection and put it away with the same reverence he'd taken it out with.

Arthur stared between him and the drawer, unsure if he wanted to ask. Alfred had already moved on to admiring another gun and he asked him some details – when he'd used it, for how long, where he'd gotten it from – and Arthur answered him gladly, letting the questions drive the confusion from his mind. 

Alfred, however, wasn't perceptive enough to not ask. He closed up the dresser and wandered back into the main part of the house as he did so. “What surprised you so much about that first gun, anyways?”

“I didn't think you'd be so kind to the guns with what memories they brought back.”

“Oh, that. I know how to take care of history, Arthur, even if I hated what happened during it.” Alfred gave him a cross look and Arthur took another careful step back, uncertain of what he was going to do. “I'm not going to be like you.”

Arthur closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. “Well, I hope you enjoyed the visit.”

Alfred smiled and took his own step back, giving him space. “Yeah, I did. Thanks for inviting me, it was nice and it went really great!”

“Yes, it did.” Arthur kept his hands in his pockets. “I'll see you later at the meetings tomorrow.”

“You will. Have a nice night!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arthur and Alfred:  
> I know most of the canon implies he simply grew up with colonists in America, but considering the amount of time he was his colony, I'm sure he visited England at least a few times. Seeing as Arthur (and Spain) also spent a long period of that time as a pirate, I'm sure Alfred got to see him using his guns for one reason or another.  
> Otherwise, I just don't see Arthur as being a good parent with how short and vindictive his temper is, especially not to a mouthy kid like Alfred. I don't imagine it left a good impression on them. I'll elaborate on that somewhere else.  
> Again, time period is indeterminate.


	4. Snow for Canada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canada needs to get Kumajirou to exercise after a long day and England gives him a hand.

MATHIEU: One nice thing from England.

Arthur finished the spell, held it out at arms length and activated it with a couple words. In the space of the small park, there was a flurry of movement and all the moisture on the grass startled into the air and settled again onto the ground as a layer of fluffy snow. 

Kumajirou jumped out of Mattie's arms and experimentally sniffed at the new snow. 

Mattie himself crouched and picked up a handful to offer to the bear. “There you go, see? It's harmless. It's just snow, yeah?”

“Snow?” Kumajirou said. 

“Yeah. Snow.” Mattie took a small bite and made a face. “Not very clean, but just don't eat it, okay?”

“It's water off the ground Mattie,” Arthur said. “Of course it's dirty.”

Mattie gave him a dry look and threw the handful of snow he was holding at his face. Arthur spluttered and jerkily put away the grimoire. “That was unnecessary.”

“Snowballs aren't about necessity, Arthur, they're about fun and snow.”

Arthur pursed his lips and bent down to make a snowball himself. He threw it at the back of Mattie's head and got a startled curse in response. He grinned and backed up into the snow, holding his arms out from his body.

“Was that about fun or not, Mattie?”

Mattie scowled at him, but he moved into the park as well, scooping up a quick handful of the snow himself and threw it in the same motion at Arthur's face. Arthur dodged and ducked to grab his own handful as well.

The bear, for his part, followed them into the snow in a stumbling jog, still looking unsure if he trusted the magicked snow. However, he was unwilling to be left behind and kept in dogged pursuit of Mattie's feet. Mattie laughed and kept moving, making the bear jog after him, over and over, as he and Arthur exchanged snowballs until the park of brand new snow was a muddled mess. 

Mattie dropped down onto the park bench and held out his arms to his bear again. “See? That wasn't so bad Kumajirou. You need to run more often.”

Kumajirou shook himself off and put his paws up on Mattie's lap. “Who are you?”

Mattie patted the bear on the head with a wry look. “I'm Canada, remember? Your home.”

“Ah. Hold me?”

Mattie pulled the creature up into his lap with a groan. He looked up at Arthur with a tired smile.

“Thank you for that. I appreciate you helping get him to run.”

Arthur nodded. “You're welcome. I like seeing you smile.”

“Of course, that too.” Mattie closed his eyes and smiled back at him and Arthur snorted a little. 

It was a polite lie, but he appreciated that Mattie made the effort at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arthur and Mathieu:  
> This one doesn't really need much explaining to be more than a one-shot, but nonetheless - I fall on actual history as much as canon, and there was not a lot of good feeling between English Canadians and the Canadiennes when the country changed hands, and still isn't to this day.  
> But obviously Mathieu is much better than Alfred at hiding any resentment.


	5. Coffee with Spain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spain is no longer a dictatorship, and England would like to make sure they start off again on the right foot.

ANTONIO: One nice thing from England.

“Congratulations on the smooth transition to your new government,” Arthur said, and was rewarded by the look of shock on Antonio's face as he turned around.

“Pardon?”

“I said congratulations.”

“Ah. Thank you.” Antonio frowned at him. “I'm glad that it's gone so well as well.”

“It's nice to see the monarchy is doing well for you. It's a pity so many others have done away with them like they have.” Arthur walked up beside him and pointed to a coffee bar not far from the UN. “Do you want to have a drink? My treat.”

“I can.” Antonio frowned. “Why are you speaking Spanish to me?”

Arthur rolled his eyes. “I have to practice it somehow.”

“I am happy to help,” Antonio said mildly in reply. “I'm glad to see that you aren't holding any old grudges.”

“It would be counter-productive to try to make things in the distant past the matter of modern diplomacy today.” Arthur put his hands in his pocket as he said it, and shot Antonio a thin smile. “Besides, it was hardly a matter of official diplomacy that put us at such odds with each other.”

“Mmm, if you look at it a certain way, yes.” Antonio said. “Although repeatedly accusing another Nation of piracy can't have been a positive note.”

“It's not like you gave your name when you did it.”

“Nor did you.” Antonio said. “Or mine.”

Arthur turned his face away to hide a smile. “Between the two of us, it only seems fair to mutually forget that part of our past.”

“Of course.”

Arthur wondered if Antonio was going to be pedantic about it – about their shared history that wasn't the piracy – and was relieved that he didn't bring it up. He walked up to the counter at the coffee shop and smiled, ordering himself one of their chai teas and watching as Antonio ordered the same thing and flirted with the barista while he was at it. 

“So I'm a democracy now, and slightly less Catholic and more formally on the side of the first world. Is there anything else I should know?”

“I don't think so.” Arthur shrugged. “It's not like you haven't been at meetings.”

“I haven't been paying much attention. It's been... distracting.”

“The whole movement of self-determination?” Arthur said sarcastically. “Didn't find that appealing as a dictatorship?”

“Not more than an Empire likes it.” Antonio pointed out mildly. “So why don't you fill me in while you're being friendly, or should I go ask Alfred instead?”

Arthur made an offended noise he wished he could take back, but he couldn't. He smiled instead and leaned on the counter where his chai tea would come out and gave Antonio his polite attention. “No, I can answer it. What did you want to know?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arthur and Antonio:  
> I tend towards writing these two as, noted above, having crossed paths as pirates often, to say the least. They were not very nice to each other and it was mutual. However, England was less-nice during the War of Spanish Succession also.  
> Time period is around 1978 when Spain got its new constitution, making them a democracy with a constitutional monarchy.


	6. A Cookie Tin for Italy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> England tries to gift Romano something to mark Italy's independence. It is not well-received.

LOVINO: One nice thing from England.

“Are you busy?” Arthur asked.

Lovino looked up from his paperwork with a confused expression that rapidly became a glare. “What do you want?”

“I wanted to give you something.”

“I don't want it.”

Arthur forced himself to relax his jaw and smile anyways. “I'm not trying to get you to do anything for me.”

“That's not the point.”

“You don't even know what it is.” 

“I don't want to.” Lovino gathered up his papers and stood up. “I don't want anything to do with you.”

“I got you food, for your birthday you little shit.” Arthur snapped. “Can I not even acknowledge someone's unification?”

Lovino turned around and he had a gun in his hand, Arthur didn't know from where. He stopped in place as Lovino squared it between his eyes.

“You are completely over-reacting,” Arthur snapped. “I haven't done anything to you. Ever!”

“You couldn't define abuse if someone carved it into your chest for you to see everyday,” Lovino growled. “You have five seconds to turn around and leave, and take that shitty tin with you, before I blow your brains out.”

Arthur put down the tin of cookies on Lovino's desk anyways and turned to walk out.

The tin slammed into his back as he got out the door and Lovino slammed the door shut behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arthur and Lovino:  
> This is mostly something to append to Antonio's. I write Lovino as travelling with Antonio a lot and having had a first-hand view of much of their aggression towards each other. Lovino does not take kindly to how Arthur treated Antonio when Antonio lost and Lovino is much less forgiving.  
> I honestly have no idea why England would be bringing him anything, I just wanted to write Lovino threatening him.


	7. Chocolates for Germany

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> England congratulates Germany on his reunification, and Germany extends an unexpected kindness in return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Implies dubcon if you squint.)

LUDWIG: One nice thing from England.

Arthur took a box of chocolates to see Ludwig at his house a few months into the 90s. Ludwig answered the door in casual clothes and his eyes widened to see him there.

“Arthur!”

“I'm sorry I'm late with the congratulations, but I wanted to come see you.”

“Ah, of course. Come in. Were you hoping to see Gilbert?”

“No, I've already spoken to him.” Arthur said, and hid the shudder he had in response to that. “You know we don't get along. I just wanted it to be you.”

“Well, thank you.” Ludwig smiled honestly back at him and Arthur grinned a little in relief.

“These are for you,” he added. 

The box went onto the counter and Ludwig picked it up and opened it with a curious look. He tried one and smiled.

“They're good, thank you.”

“Yes.” 

“Do you want me to help you cook again sometime?” Ludwig asked.

Arthur stared at him. “What?”

“Your cooking. You asked me to help you... I mean, if you actually enjoyed that.”

“No, I did.” Arthur gave him a confused look. “You want to help me again?”

“With the cooking, yes. I do enjoy it.” Ludwig's voice was cautious. “I don't want to spend the night, but if you just want to make something and have someone help you keep on track.”

“It's not necessary,” Arthur said rapidly. “But thank you all the same.”

“Of course.”

Arthur made his excuses and left shoftly after, still confused by Ludwig's offer. He'd known the Nation was young, but not that he was that young. 

Not that he'd forgive like that either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arthur and Ludwig:  
> Arthur's the personality type that always tries to fix people, regardless of the timing or if they actually want it. Ludwig is too complicated to explain here.  
> Time period is a few months after the Berlin wall comes down.


	8. Tourism with Japan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Japan has a new camera and he wants to see England with his friend.

KIKU: One nice thing from England.

If it was anyone else, Arthur would not have taken them to Buckingham Palace. He and Kiku had already been there; had already been to most places of note in England, multiple times, but this time was different.

This time Kiku had a digital camera. 

However, Kiku was one person Arthur liked to the point that he'd do that for him, walk behind him with his bags to all the sights Kiku wanted to see and record to take home with him. He followed him to the palace, inside the palace, outside the palace, to the streets of London and the hills outside.

And, more importantly, he walked up behind Kiku and took the strap off his neck and took the camera himself with a smile and added, 

“Go stand over there, I'll get a picture of you, okay?”

“Are you sure?” Kiku asked. “I don't want to bother you.”

“You're not,” Arthur said, and he stepped back and took the picture. Kiku prompted him to take another two – he had more memory cards, after all – and Arthur did so before handing the camera back.

“There you go,” he said. “Do you want to move on?”

Kiku fiddled with the strap and the lens and then turned to ask someone walking by if they would take a picture of them both. Arthur protested – this was completely unnecessary, he really didn't like photographs – but he slipped his arm around Kiku's waist nonetheless. 

A few weeks later, Kiku sent him a memory card in the mail with copies of all the photos he'd taken of him and Arthur fought to stop blushing every time he saw the ones in which he and Kiku stood together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arthur and Kiku:  
> Oddly enough I'm sure they both get along actually very well and actually like each other.  
> Obviously this doesn't imply wonderful things about Kiku, but that's also actual history.  
> Time period is obviously modern.


	9. Flowers for Russia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> England wishes to encourage Russia to come out from behind the Iron Curtain with the rest of the Soviet bloc with a gift, one he hopes appeals to the man as much as it does as a symbol.

IVAN: One nice thing from England.

He wasn't doing this to be nice to the man, Arthur assured himself. He just remembered that he liked flowers and it wasn't like it was hard to spell the soil to make the plants stay alive under neglect and cold and a few other things, at least for a few years. He made sure the mix the best fertilizer he could into the soil, and to layer the bottom of the pots with rocks and sand and charcoal and then the water and the mix and then, at least, the plants.

He potted for him geraniums and rosemary and basil and a few other household herbs he'd heard were popular in Russia, and then added a few black-eyed susans, because the idea of carting a potted sunflower all that way was appalling but they at least had the same colours. 

The rest of the ambassadors thought he was nuts, but he assured them this was an excellent choice and that if they wanted to get on the good side of Russia-not-the-USSR-anymore, they'd do well to not break the pots or upend the plants in any way. 

When he arrived in Russia, Arthur smiled and went up and knocked on the door to Ivan's house and waited for someone to answer.

It was Belarus who opened the door and immediately glared at him.

“What do you want?” she asked.

“I came to bring Ivan a gift. Is he in?”

“He's not going to be in for another half hour. What kind of gift?”

“Plants,” Arthur said. “Can I bring them inside or do I have to leave them in the car?”

“What kind of plants?” she asked, but she was craning to see into the car and Arthur waved her to follow him so he could show her. 

She followed, and frowned more at the plants when he showed them to her. “We don't need houseplants.”

“I spelled them so they won't die under neglect for at least a few years.”

“We do not neglect our plants.”

“I know you don't, but do you have any that survive year-round with ease?”

“Not necessarily. What's the yellow one?”

“A black-eyed susan.”

“Fitting for you.”

Arthur did not punch her for it, and he felt inordinately proud of this fact. “Will you help me move them inside or not, so Ivan can decide if he likes them when he gets home?”  
“Fine,” she said, and she took the black-eyed susan herself to go inside with it. 

Arthur took a couple of the herbs and followed her into the kitchen, to place them by the windowsill. She put the black-eyed susan on the table, and the plants that weren't likely to remain in the kitchen Arthur directed the other ambassaders to follow suit with. Belarus quickly moved the plants away from the flower and put them on another table, further across the kitchen. Arthur resisted the urge to scold her – the plants still needed light, after all – and waited for Ivan to get home before he explained.

Belarus was correct, however, that Ivan was immediately drawn to the yellow flowers in the middle of the table, and he gratefully accepted the gift with a cautious smile and happy promises to find a way to repay him. 

Arthur was simply happy to know he'd chosen well for the man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arthur and Ivan:  
> Don't have much actually for them, wanted to just try out Arthur with someone he's not got a ton of baggage with (that I've studied.)  
> Time period is early 90s again.


	10. A Talk with Prussia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> England is cornered by Prussia and they have a very friendly talk about Germany and how England treats him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mention of wars, alcohol, and rape, all in the past.

GILBERT: One nice thing from England.

“So I heard you paid a visit to my brother.”

Arthur stiffened and turned around to glare at Gilbert. “What do you want?”

“I wanted to know what you were doing with him.”

“I was paying him a visit to congratulate him on the reunification of his country. I felt it was appropriate to visit the actual Nation first.”

“Sure, like all those Anglo-Prussian alliances never existed.” Gilbert pushed off the wall to stalk over and smile down at him. “Then again, I remember what that time period was like.”

“We were hardly going to have another alliance after you – through your brother – started World War One.”

“Yes,” Gilbert laughed, “because bringing up the only things that outmatched your crimes against humanity this century is a perfectly good way to congratulate someone on their reunification.”

Arthur gave up on manners and put a hand on his gun. “What do you want, Gilbert?”

“I told you. I want to know what you want with my brother.”

“If you refuse to believe me when I tell you the truth, I don't know what else I can say.”

Gilbert backed him up into the wall. Arthur pulled his gun and pressed it into his stomach with a snarl, but he wasn't willing to pull the trigger, not yet, not here, and not now. The German Nation leaned against the wall over him, gloating in the spare few inches he had over him, and smiled.

It was the kind of smile you saw from a wolf before it tested if it found you edible.

“I know Ludwig and nobody else has actually told me what you did to him during the occupation, but don't forget I know you, Arthur. I know what you're like and I know what you do.”

Arthur pursed his lips and very charitably pulled his gun back to stop bruising his stomach. “Are you telling me to not speak to him again?”

“Don't be ridiculous. He wouldn't let me, and you wouldn't listen. What I am telling you is to remember that I'm here, I'm not dead, and if you push your luck – you'll live to regret it. Is that clear?”

“Crystal.” Arthur sneered. “Are you just bitter because you slept with me before you realized what I'm like?”

“I was drunk and you weren't, Arthur. That's not sex, that's still rape.” Gilbert pushed back off the wall. “Maybe people would like you more if you realized how to define that, you know.”

Arthur didn't say anything, and he didn't shoot Gilbert in the back as he walked away.

He could be nice. Really.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arthur and Gilbert:  
> Mostly this is about how Arthur views Gilbert as a threat and an equal and he Does Not Like This. It somewhat gives clarity to the rest about what the usual character I write him as is like.  
> Time period is probably a few months after the conversation he had with Ludwig.


End file.
